


Alive Again

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: One thing after another and things didn't seem to let up. That is, until Rob came to your rescue.





	Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiemiller97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiemiller97/gifts).



> Mention of divorce, parental death

Great. Just great. The last thing you needed was to get lost in the middle of Washington D.C. All you wanted was to get a bite to eat and head back to the convention venue. The only problem was, you couldn’t find the venue. And this was only the start of your problems.

Lightning blew up the sky, thunder crashed, and the rain was pouring as the tears were streaming down your face. You’d parked your car on the side of the road trying to figure out what to do. Two days ago you were happy and excited. Two days ago you were looking forward to meeting Rob at his photo op. But two days later…you were lost. It was already Friday evening around sundown and none of your friends were online to help you find your way. You were sure you’d missed the op. The GPS on your phone was broken so you couldn’t use it. Everything in your life had fallen apart; your parents divorced a while back and not long after, your father had passed away. While you sat and tried to figure out what to do, you turned on the Louden Swain playlist on your phone and the first song that came on was She Waits. You soaked in the sound of Rob’s soothing voice, crying your heart out.

Through the crying, you decided to try and call the venue. Maybe the person in charge could help. After they’d given you the address, you came to the realization that you had the wrong street. Two days worth of searching, and it was the wrong street.

Before walking into the venue, you dried your face and made sure you looked halfway presentable. Once inside you noticed that the lobby was empty except for a few people sitting at a table at the other end. No, this wasn’t possible. You couldn’t have missed your op. This was an absolute nightmare.

You approached the people at the table who happened to be workers for Creation. One of the ladies stared at you like you’d grown three horns.

“Uh, hi can I help you?”, she grunted.

Feeling like you were going to cry again, you sputtered, “Please tell me I haven’t missed the ops for tonight. I still have my tickets and –“

The lady interrupted you, “Sorry ma’am but everything has been shut down. Unfortunately we cannot reimburse you for anything you’ve purchased.”

“I got lost and I tried to find this place for two days and I’m just –“, you tried to explain before she cut you off again.

“That is not our problem”, she stated coldly before turning to speak to her co-workers again.

Little did you know that Rob was overhearing the whole situation and he came to your defense. “Excuse me, is there a problem?”

Your heart stopped for a second when you recognized his voice. But he continued to scold the lady.

“Our fans go through a lot of trouble to come these conventions. Let the poor girl get a photo with me”, he crossed his arms in frustration. “Chris should be in the green room. Tell him to set up again.”

Rob turned back to check on you only to see you trying not to cry. He tenderly took your hands and looked you in the eyes. “You okay?”

“No, no I’m not. Things have been so crappy lately and this took the cake”, you stuttered.

“Hey, breathe,” he led you through one big deep breath. “I’ll deal with those nutcases later.”

The way he said ‘nutcases’ sent you into a small fit of giggles, which turned into a chain reaction. He started laughing as he led you to the photo op room. Chris was there with camera in hand.

Rob whispered in your ear, “You look like you need a hug. Come here.”

You buried yourself in his arms feeling his heartbeat as Chris took the first one. You wanted to stay like forever. Suddenly you felt your feet coming up off the ground and you squealed a little. Rob had picked you up bridal style.

He looked down at you and grinned, “I’m allowed to break the rules a bit.”

Chris laughed out loud when he took that pose. “Careful Rob, it looks like I’m taking your wedding shots.”

Rob blushed, “Maybe it’s just practice.”

Your heart stopped again and you started daydreaming about marrying Rob. Your thoughts were halted when his hands started moving down the small of your back. Shivers went down your spine. He slipped a note in your back pocket and squeezed your bottom.

“Rob Benedict you cheeky little devil!”, you screeched playfully.

He lifted his brow in amusement. “That’s what they say.”

Once the ops were over, you read the note that he gave you.

  1. _9pm. Don’t be late._



You gulped. Did Rob just invite you to his room? The rest of the note continued.

_Ignore that lady from earlier. I want to make up for that. Hope you’ll come._

Yep he definitely invited you. After washing up and relaxing a while, you made your way to Rob’s room. You hesitated before knocking, but went on anyway.

The door opened and Rob stood there with a bottle of wine. “Come on in. Glad you could make it.”

Your face turned bright red and you felt your legs turn to jelly. After all that you went through, this moment made you feel alive again, and you couldn’t wait to tell him.


End file.
